Scissors for cutting paper, cloth or the like are well known in the art. Generally, such scissors are designed specifically for use by a right handed or a left handed person and it is difficult for a left handed person to use right handed scissors or for a right handed person to use left handed scissors. While right handed scissors are readily available in the market place, it is much more difficult to find left handed scissors.